The Scent of Honeysuckle
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Springtime in Hyrule is the time of celebrations. The Ordon Village Festival is coming soon. It was a festival where memories were made; so what kind of memories would Link and Zelda leave this festival with and how would Illia react to Zelda? Rated M.
1. A Colt in Springtime

The Scent of Honeysuckle

If you have not read 'The Taste of Peaches' it is my suggestion that you read that first as there will be things in this story you may not follow. This is a sequel to Peaches. I hope you enjoy! Rated M for a reason!

I don't own anything related to The Legend of Zelda

"She's in labor! She's in labor!" he shouted.

"Well….what do we do!?" another man asked frantically.

"I don't know! I've never delivered a colt before, stupid! Get Link he needs to be here now!" the first man shouted back.

"But he's all the way…" the man was cut off.

"It doesn't matter! Go get him you idiot! This is _his_ horse!" It was obvious there was chaos in the stables and it seemed Epona was giving birth to a colt this very minute. One man rushed across the courtyard and hopped over a couple walls to get to Link. He was on the complete other side of the palace grounds with a new batch of archers. It was May and the new recruits always began their training in early May. The date precisely was May 10 and spring in Hyrule was in full bloom. There was always a boom of colts born in springtime and Epona's colt was the third colt to be born since March 30th. Epona was never a first string pick to be a breeding horse, until the perfect match arrived for her. The goal was to achieve a butterscotch colored, for lack of a better descriptor word, colt by crossing Epona with a pure white stallion that had recently been added to the royal stables. It would be known shortly if the breeding was successful.

"What do you mean she's having her colt?" Link asked running alongside the newly hired stable hand who seemingly knew nothing about horses.

"I mean she's having a colt right now! We didn't know what to do! We've never delivered a colt!" the stable hand yelled.

"How far along is she?" Link asked still hurrying toward the stables.

"I don't know! There wasn't a colt when I left!" What use was this stable hand anyway? They had finally made it back only to find the other stable hand panicking.

"What do I do now!? There's a baby horse on the ground!? Oh my god, there's….slime…everywhere!" Great, now there were two useless stable hands!

"Go get me a pail of hot water and some towels. I have to free that colt from its afterbirth before it smothers itself because Epona is just looking at it!" Link said knowing he had to act fast since the king had hired two idiots that seemingly knew nothing of how to birth horses.

Inside the palace, Zelda was absolutely bored to tears and about to throw herself out the window in an attempt to escape this meeting that was going in circles. Zelda had to get a diplomat from another country to agree to strengthen the border patrol between Hyrule and the other country…it turns out the diplomat was more interested in Zelda than doing business.

"So….just to reiterate what we have discussed. We in Hyrule, believe in keeping our lands safe from…are you…listening to me?" Zelda asked him.

"Oh, yes, yes…I'm sorry…it's just…you have such beautiful hands." The diplomat said.

"Uh…thank you. Please, can we finish up? I have many things to do today and we really need to be in agreement on the border issue. We've been in here for over an hour. Please, please work with me." Zelda said getting frustrated.

"Ah, yes. Certainly, certainly whatever you wish princess, I'll have more guards monitoring the border. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. You are certainly going to make someone very happy. It's been a pleasure being here today." The diplomat said seeing that Zelda was clearly done with him.

"Would like anything before you leave Hyrule today?" Zelda asked seeing him to the door.

"Only if I could take you with me, aside from that I'll be on my way." The diplomat said smiling all over.

"Right…I'll show you the way out." Zelda said sighing. "I need some headache medicine." She mumbled under her breath. Zelda bid the diplomat a farewell so thrilled to get him out of the palace and made her way toward her bathroom. She had to have something in there for a headache. She found what she was looking for but failed to bring a glass in with her so back into the kitchen it was.

"Zelda! Zelda! Oh, Zelda, dear! I just received word from the seamstress! You're gown has arrived! Why are you taking medicine?" Impa asked.

"I have a headache from dealing with that stupid diplomat and really? The gown is here?" Zelda asked swallowing the pills.

"Yes, it took so long because they had trouble with the gold appliqué on the bodice but the seamstress said it looks just beautiful! And she said, the ivory is just stunning! Oh let's go try it on today so she can start your alterations!" Impa said. Impa hadn't been this excited about Zelda trying on her gown in ever. But Zelda knew Impa would be in tears when they fitted the new ivory veil on her. Impa was right, since they were starting from scratch again those alterations wouldn't happen overnight.

"Okay, yes, yes let's go see her today. But I really need to talk to Link today before he leaves so if you don't mind I'd like to catch him first and then we'll go. Of course, I also have a stack of papers to sign and mail and a meeting at 4:00." Zelda said feeling slightly overwhelmed. Impa thought a moment.

"I'll cancel your meeting. Come on, darling, you've worked hard this week. Go find Link discuss what you need to. Give me 25 minutes I'll have your meeting cancelled. You need to just stand there and let someone else cater to you for once and trying on your gown will go exactly that way." Impa said. Zelda smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to go find Link and after he leaves to go home we'll go see the seamstress." Zelda said smiling. She made her way out of the kitchen and headed down the hall toward the back of the palace. The back breezeway of the palace looked lovely in May. Impa always filled it with potted flowers and hanging baskets. The breeze was moving this afternoon, maybe fresh air was what Zelda really needed and not headache medicine. She already felt a little better.

"Shad? Shad!? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked unexpectedly seeing Shad, with whom she had gone to school with briefly as a child. Link and Shad had become friends through Telma and there was one thing Shad had in common with Link…his undying love for Zelda. Shad had adored Zelda for years but had always been too shy to ever tell her so. He was always so nervous around her and still was despite the fact that he knew Zelda was desperately committed to Link and she would be a married woman exactly 12 months from now.

"Uh…Zel…da…Zelda! Uh….hi! How…how are you?" she startled Shad causing him to drop his books everywhere.

"Here, let me help you." Zelda send bending down to help him gather his books. Shad smiled nervously.

"I um….I brought…some books the library was getting rid of…I uh….I thought maybe your father would like to go through them first." Shad explained. It was the perfect job for him, working at the library in the middle of town. He had been the head master there for three years now. Shad was well read and quite intelligent. The problem was when it came to his social skills, he lacked…greatly. "You…you look…so beautiful…today…Zelda…" Shad said nervously.

"Thank you. Oh, we received your RSVP yesterday. Link and I are so glad you'll be at the wedding."

"Indeed, yes. I…I wouldn't miss such grandeur. Why, Link's marriage to you is the most talked about event in town!" Shad said. "I'm certain that…you will…you will be such a wonderful wife, Zelda."

"Well, I hope so. Listen, my father is currently upstairs in his office. You're welcome to see him. He won't mind. He always enjoys talking to you. Shad smiled.

"Very well then….I'll uh…I'll just make my way there. It was nice to see you, Zelda." Shad said holding his books awkwardly as he opened the back door.

"It was nice seeing you too, Shad." Zelda smiled and walked away. She made her way through the courtyard and to the back where the archers would and should be practicing with Link. Certainly enough, there were the archers practicing with their targets but Link wasn't there.

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt your training, but can you tell me where Link is?" Zelda asked one of the newly recruited archers.

"Oh, hello Zelda. Link, yes. He left urgently for the stables. The mare is having her colt." The archer explained.

"You mean Epona? She's having her colt now?" And just like that Zelda didn't say anything else she just turned and ran off toward the stables. Zelda was out of breath by the time she got there. She looked around but it didn't look like a colt was being born. Epona wasn't in the corral and Link was nowhere to be seen. Zelda did notice the stable door open.

"Oooooooh!" Zelda covered her mouth as she excitedly hurried over to Link and the two new hired hands.

"Zelda!" Link jumped up from the stall where Epona and her new colt were lying and grabbed hold of Zelda. He kissed her, he didn't really care if the new hires were bothered by it.

"I just now heard from one of the archers that Epona had her colt." Link took Zelda's hand.

"Come and look at him. He's beautiful, except Epona isn't very interested in him. I don't think she knows what to do. She won't let him nurse." Link pulled Zelda down beside him.

"Oooh, Link it was successful. His color is perfect!" Zelda said.

"I can't believe it. I didn't expect it to actually come out butterscotch. You want to give him a bottle? Link asked her.

"But, you love giving the colts bottles when the mothers won't nurse them." Zelda said. Link smiled.

"Well, I've already given the other colt a bottle." Link said laughing. Zelda laughed.

"Then yes! Of course I want to give him a bottle!" Zelda said.

"Alright, I'll go fix it." Link said.


	2. No Beginning, No End

"Link, is there anything else we need to take care of at this time?" one of the stable hands asked him as Zelda fed Epona's new baby.

"Actually, yes. Could you two throw some hay into those last too stalls and fill the water troughs. When you're done with that if you will bring the other two colts and the mares in from the corral that would be great. They've been out long enough." Link gave them their instructions, mostly to get them to stop hovering over him and Zelda.

"Certainly, we'll get to it." One of the stable hands reassured him and they got to work.

"My gown came in today. Impa's so excited. I'm going to try it on later." Zelda told Link.

"Oh yeah? I wish I could see it too." Link put his hand on Zelda's back, moving it up and down along her spine.

"Well, you'll just have to wait. But I will tell you that it's beautiful." Zelda explained.

"I don't doubt that for a minute. So, the Ordon Village Festival is in two days and I'm so excited because you are going to get to meet Rusl this time. He was away two years ago when we were there." Link said.

"Can you really believe that was two years ago? We hadn't been a couple three months then. In fact, I was still nervous around you." Zelda said laughing.

"Zelda, I was nervous around you until this past winter. Wait, it wasn't that I was nervous _around _you…I was nervous about _touching_ you. I figured even your arms were forbidden." Link said. Zelda laughed.

"So that explains why you were at least three feet away from me the first time you ever kissed me?"

"Oh, you're terrible I was so not three feet away from you!" Link laughed at himself because he knew she was right….oh how things had changed.

"Whatever the case, I'm very excited to meet Rusl. I mean, he is your best man and all and Telma has also talked about him a lot but I can't wait to finally meet him." Zelda said handing the bottle over to Link and petting the new colt.

"He's a good man, you'll like him. He's wife is very kind, very soft spoken. She's nervous about bringing the new baby to the wedding. She's only two and Uli worries that she'll fuss. I told her it's really not that big of a deal that she's worrying about something silly." Link explained to Zelda.

"Of course she can bring her baby. So what if it cries, it's a baby. I'll tell her also at the festival." Zelda said.

"I can't believe it, Rusl told me Uli is pregnant again! She's not far along I guess, but I can't believe they would have three kids. I remember when Colin was born and how excited he was when he found out he had a little sister on the way. But I think number three was a bit of a surprise." Link told her.

"I'm so excited to meet her too. Well, I can't wait to meet everyone I didn't meet last time." Zelda said turning herself toward Link and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's one thing that worries me…Illia didn't hate you nearly as much two years ago as she does now. Two years ago she was just insanely jealous but now…well I just worry that's all. I don't want to deal with her and I absolutely don't want her harassing you. It's so sad, Zelda. She never used to be this way. I wish you could have known her when she was sweet and kind and…well…when she was my best friend and we were inseparable." Link's voice was a bit sad.

"I know you do." Zelda pushed his hair out of his face.

"But you know, she chose this. So, whatever. Alright, we'll leave at two the day after tomorrow. I'm looking forward to having you all day." Link hugged her.

"Me too. I can't wait. This has been a hard week. I'll feed the babies tomorrow so don't worry about them." Zelda reassured Link as she got up from the stable floor. Link wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She pushed his back against the stall door and kissed him harder.

"Enjoy your day off tomorrow." Zelda told him.

"I'm going to clean tomorrow. You can't see my house the way it looks right now." Link told her. Zelda laughed.

"You're not messy. You're right, I'm not….but last night a bird got stuck in the kitchen and it insisted on flying into everything. Oh god, stuff went flying everywhere. Stuff is still everywhere. Oh, and bring the seating chart with you so we can work on it." Link reminded her.

"Oh, you're right. We do need to get that ready." Zelda said remembering she and Link hadn't done the seating for the wedding reception. Just then both Link and Zelda heard a horrible clanging in the back of the stables. Link rolled his eyes.

"Why…why did your father hire those two?" Link asked shaking Zelda's shoulders. She smiled.

"I don't know. Knowing daddy, they probably looked desperate for a job and he gave them one. I'll go see what that was. You go ahead and go….wait a second…what horse are you going to take? Obviously you can't take Epona." Zelda said.

"Oh yeah…I'll take Drako. He's a big baby. He won't mind the trip. Okay, I love you. I'm going to saddle him up, you go see what happened back there." Link kissed her again before Zelda took off to see what those stable hands had done.

"Are you two okay?" Zelda asked as she approached one of the stable hands underneath a pile of watering buckets.

"Oh Zelda, we don't mean to be awkward…we'll learn…tell Link we'll get better at this. Oh geez, okay we'll get these buckets stacked again. Please Zelda, tell Link to give us a chance." The stable hand panicked. Zelda laughed at them.

"It's okay. You'll learn the ropes. You all get things straightened up and make sure the horses have fresh water before you leave. I have to go so you two are on your own." Zelda said leaving the stable. Now, she had a gown to try on, but first she had to find Impa. Once back inside the palace she called for her.

"Impa!" Zelda wandered around the back breezeway toward the courtyard where she thought Impa may be. "Impa!" Zelda didn't find Impa right away. "Impa!" She wandered down the hall toward Impa's room. Impa came out of her room frantically. She was wiping her face hastily and frankly she looked a bit panicked. Zelda studied her a moment.

"Impa? Are you...okay? You're face looks…" Zelda stopped for a moment she recognized this. She had to keep her own face from looking shocked otherwise Impa would know Zelda knew more than she should. "Is everything okay, Impa?" Zelda asked calmly.

"Yes, yes….yes dear…everything is….great." Impa laughed nervously. Zelda studied Impa's neck carefully. Something was glistening Zelda thought she knew what it was but she wasn't entirely certain. Zelda tried to avoid this awkward situation for now.

"Well…um…are you ready to go see the seamstress? Did you cancel my 4:00 meeting?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, of course…your meeting…it's cancelled. Yes, we'll go….Give me just a moment." Impa rushed back into her room. Zelda didn't even notice Impa lacked a bra under her clothes. Impa returned, still a bit ruffled. They left together for the seamstress.

It had been about an hour and Link had arrived in Ordon and let Drako graze at the ranch with the goats. There was nothing more aromatic than the scent of the honeysuckle that bloomed in Ordon. It bloomed everywhere and its sweet scent lingered in the air. In fact, the flowers for the wedding consisted of sixty-five percent honeysuckle.

"Link!" a voice called to him.

"Hi Rusl, beautiful day isn't it?" Link asked him.

"I was so excited for you to return today! Your wedding bands were delivered today!" Rusl was so excited about the delivery.

"Really? They were delivered!? Well, let me see them!" Link anxiously asked of him.

"Okay, come to the house with me. Colin has been looking at them all afternoon." Rusl smiled.

"How's Uli? Is she feeling alright?" Link asked.

"Oh yes, she's feeling much better than she did with our daughter that's for sure. She was so sick for the first three months the last time she was pregnant." Rusl said as they walked toward his home. He opened his front door to see Colin helping Uli by feeding his new baby sister.

"Hi Link! Check it out, I can feed her now!" Colin said happily. He should be able to do this, after all he was 8 now.

"It's nice to see you Link. Would you like a sandwich? I just made some." Uli asked.

"No, no Uli. I'm fine. Rusl told me the wedding bands arrived today. I'm just here to see them." Link explained.

"Here, sit down." Rusl pulled a chair out for Link at the kitchen table and took out the small box the rings were in. "Here they are." Rusl opened the box to reveal two beautifully forged bands complete with glad tidings from the Oocca. Why the bands were forged in the city in the sky was unknown…but they were.

"Oh my god…they're perfect." Link took them both out of the box and examined them carefully. It's true…there's no beginning and no end." Link took his ring and tried it on.

"Wow…I can't believe I'm trying this on without Zelda." Link laughed.

"So how does that feel to have it on? Are you freaked out right now? You know, once that is on your finger you're a committed man Link." Rusl said. Link smiled.

"Rusl…I've been committed long before there was ever a ring on my finger."

"Wearing that ring doesn't scare you?" Rusl asked.

"No. Not at all." Link said.

"Wait…you mean to tell me that knowing you are going to spend the rest of your life with the same woman…when you've never even _dated _another woman doesn't frighten you the least bit?" Rusl was puzzled. My god, Link was 21 years old; he would be 22 by the time he was married and as far as Rusl was concerned Link should have dated at least ten other girls by now. Link shook his head.

"Why would I ever be scared of something that makes me feel so complete? There isn't a woman anywhere that could _ever_ be Zelda Rusl. I'm afraid your attempts to live vicariously through me are failing miserably." Rusl laughed.

"You're right. Wow, you're so different than me. I was scared months before I married Uli. But you, you already know yourself well. I guess I didn't and that's why I was scared. But now, god I couldn't ever live without her." Rusl said. Link handed his ring back to Rusl so he could put it in the box it came in along with Zelda's.


	3. Lessons Learned

Link could feel Zelda's lips on his neck and her hands on his shoulders. He could feel the pressure of her hips against him and her hands slowly creep over his chest. Link snuck his hands up her shirt and on to her bare back. But the farther down Zelda's hands crept down his chest the more distracted he became. Zelda could feel him squirm underneath him as she drug her fingers over his hips. She had kissed her way to his lips as her hand crept to the inside of his thigh. Link's hands were up to her shoulders now. He wanted to moan at what he felt right now but it was impossible because his tongue was wrapped around Zelda's.

Link's eyes shot open. He could feel his heart beating quickly and he thought he was sweating. He looked around the room…it was still a wreck from that stupid bird. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He remembered going to bed last night which could only mean….it was all a dream. It had felt so real though and frankly Link was disappointed this morning to wake up from such an unbelievable dream only to find himself alone and in a house that looked like the apocalypse had passed through. Link sighed as he stared across the room. He knew he had to get out of bed and get cleaning; he wasn't even very certain what time it was. He managed to pull himself up and look at the clock above him: 10:30…..10:30!? Why on earth did he sleep until 10:30!? Now the day was half gone, and Link was still floating around in his dream trying to wake up and get to work. He finally managed to sit up and look around. It was quite obvious that Link was going to need help today.

"Zelda? What are you doing, honey?" Impa asked walking into Zelda's bedroom only to see that Zelda had four different dresses laid out on her bed.

"What should I wear to the festival tomorrow? I can't decide. I'm taking a sweater of course. It will be a cool ride home tomorrow night." Zelda said.

"I like this one. You should wear this one." Impa said.

"Alright, I worry about the white on it though, I don't want to get it dirty but I do like that one." Zelda said.

"Do you want to go to lunch today, dear?" Impa asked her.

"Oh, well sure. You want to go now? If we leave now by the time we get to town we may not have to wait long." Zelda said.

"Yes, let's do that." And so Impa and Zelda left the palace and headed toward town. Zelda still couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. She knew she hadn't 'walked in' on Impa and Farbis but she knew something was up and today over lunch would be an excellent time to confront her. But now she had to work out all the details in her mind. She should have confronted her yesterday when the evidence was still on Impa's neck. But Zelda felt that it wasn't the time since Impa spend half of Zelda's gown fitting in tears. So, with that opportunity lost Zelda had to rethink her plan. It was a perfect afternoon to be in town and the crowd was larger than usual so it was likely that Impa and Zelda would wait for a table. That was, unless there was a host that would flip because the princess of all people was in town dining at whatever lucky restaurant it would be. But Zelda didn't ever care to wait, she didn't use her title to take advantage of situations.

Back in Ordon Link had managed to get moving. "Thank you for your help Rusl. I hate to bother you when I know you should be with your family but since I slept so long I can never get done now." Link explained.

"You know I don't mind. What happened in here anyway?" Rusl asked looking at Link's disaster of a house.

"A bird got stuck in here and basically flipped out. Now I'm left to deal with this." Link said.

"We'll get everything cleaned up. Where do you want to start?" Rusl asked.

"Let's start with that chest that was knocked over. It's heavy and there are probably clothes underneath it." Link told him.

"Okay, let's pick it up…you get on that side. Ready?" Rusl asked.

"Yeah, I got it." They hoisted the chest upright and all hell was about to break lose. There it was. Lying on the floor underneath the chest…pale blue and made of satin. It must have blown off the bed the day the bird flew in. Link felt his mouth hang open at the sight of Zelda's robe and the fact that Rusl's eyes shot straight to it.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Link said to himself over and over. Unless he thought fast, he would be busted for sure. But wait….this was Rusl….this could turn into a potential learning experience. Rusl picked up the small pile of clothes that was on the color which included Zelda's robe. Rusl sat down on Link's bed and ran his hands over Zelda's robe. Link watched him carefully.

"Okay, I'm going to stop touching this because I can tell it's making you horribly nervous…but you have some explaining to do." Rusl said and he was right. As far as Link was concerned _he_ was the _only _person ever allowed to touch Zelda's robe. Link didn't say anything. He had to think, he had to think of something…ANYTHING and fast. The silence right now was deafening. Rusl smiled. Link was horrified at his smile because he was convinced that Rusl knew more than he should.

"Uh…Zelda…left that here….a while ago?" Link did not sound convincing whatsoever, he just couldn't think of what to tell Rusl and that's what came out. It sounded more like a question than a response. Rusl laid Zelda's robe on the bed and dropped the rest of the clothes on the floor. He motioned for Link to sit down beside him. Link did as he was instructed.

"You absolutely cannot lie! Oh my god, Link! That's the worst lie I've ever heard! Now…tell me the truth." Rusl said. He could tell Link was nervous. Link thought for a moment even though he already knew Rusl had caught him in a lie and now Link had no idea how he would recover…except to tell Rusl the truth….but could he trust him?

"If I tell you…you have to swear on your dying breath Rusl that you won't tell ANYONE. No one Rusl, not Uli, not Mayor Bo….absolutely no one. No one Rusl."

"I'd never, ever, ever disclose anything you ever told me. Never in my life would I betray your trust, Link." Rusl told him offer Link his hand as a gesture of reassurance. Link knew he could trust Rusl and who knew where this conversation would go. Link felt a little sick to his stomach. He never dreamed he would be talking about this. Link grabbed Rusl's hand. It was more like a death grip handshake because Link couldn't believe this was happening. His eyes burned in to Rusl's. Link took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"It was…this past November…"

Zelda studied Impa across the table. She was so happy that Impa was in good spirits today. In fact, Impa hadn't cried she hadn't chased Zelda around trying to do everything for her and she was just plain jovial today. Zelda listened to her talking but didn't quite process everything because Zelda was getting ready to change the topic of this conversation and fast.

"I mean really, can you believe that Zelda? I think that was so nice of them to volunteer to decorate the market square. I'm sure they will do a wondrous job!" Impa said. Zelda looked right at Impa…it was now or never.

"Impa…yesterday…before we left to go try on my gown…there was something on your neck…and I want to know something…what does it taste like?" Zelda watched Impa closer now. The look on her face was pure bewilderment. Yes, Impa knew what Zelda was referring to but she was so shocked by this question she didn't know whether to run away screaming or talk to Zelda like she was 21 years old. Impa's face had turned white, no pun intended.

"How….why…why didn't you tell me I had something on me yesterday?" Impa asked laughing nervously.

"Because if I had….we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Impa, I'm getting married in exactly 12 months and I don't know _anything_ about…" Oh Zelda you liar, you are too good at this.

"No, no, no! Don't say it…I know. You're right, you're so right, honey. Although, I wanted to wait until the day before your wedding to teach you anything. There's something I should probably tell you now, because you've caught me and it's unfair for me to hide this from you any longer." Impa confessed. Zelda smiled all over she knew what was coming, Impa's relationship with Farbis was no secret to her.

"Zelda, I've been in a relationship with Farbis for over ten years now." Impa said.

"Keep going Impa, now tell me you've been in a sexual relationship with him for ten years and I just so happened to see the end result of you going down on him. I'm right aren't I?" Zelda whispered.

"Oh! Oh! Zelda watch your mouth!" Impa laughed. That was exactly what Zelda was going for. Zelda knew if she could just get Impa to laugh she would learn everything she needed and wanted to know. But she had already learned to always, _always_ check your neck.

"Now you're going to teach me. You taught me how to tie my shoes and this is just like that only…it seems there's a mess involved as a result. So, I'll listen you talk." Zelda said still smiling all over. Impa was still laughing.

"Oh Zelda! Zelda, you're terrible!" Impa was quite amused. Well, Zelda wasn't all that terrible….yet.


	4. Festival Day

Festival day had arrived. It was 11:00 and Link was preparing to leave to get Zelda and bring her back. Ordon looked lovely all decorated for the three day long festival. There was already a hog roasting as well as other food cooking to accompany it. The day's activities were being put together by none other than Illia and her father Mayor Bo.

"Alright, the fishing tournament will start first followed by the sack races for the kids. This afternoon will be the produce judging, the baked goods competition, the races at the ranch of course, goat milking, then after dark the feast will start around the fire." Illia said clearly having an organized schedule of events.

"And can you believe it Illia! Princess Zelda will be joining us again this year! Why it's been two years since she was last here!" Mayor Bo was excited.

"Father, I will have absolutely nothing to do with her. I don't care that she's here, I hope she doesn't' participate in anything and frankly I hope she chokes on tough pig skin tonight. She doesn't deserve to be here. I hate her father….I hate her." Illia said seriously.

"You need to watch your mouth and your attitude young lady. You're 19 years old and you're acting like a little child. Illia…you weren't the one…you never were the one…you weren't even close darling. You threw away the deepest friendship you've ever had because you're jealous." Mayor Bo was right but Illia didn't see it that way. Ilia shook her head.

"I am so sick of everyone being on her side. I'll show her she doesn't belong here." Illia said leaving her house. Was that a threat? Link was scurrying around the house shooing chicken away. They had decided to flock in a horde in front of his house and he hated that because it always stirred up the dogs and the dogs would chase the chickens and then there was a blanket of feathers on his doorstep for days. He made a path through them to get Drako. With Drako in hand he headed toward the middle of town only to find Uli outside holding a baby in one arms and beating a rug in the other.

"Uli! Uli! Stop! You're pregnant, don't strain yourself!" Link dropped Drako's reigns and took the the paddle away from Uli that she was beating the rug with.

"Here, I'll do it for you before I leave. Where's Rusl or Colin to do this?" Link wondered.

"Oh, they are helping with the hog, they had to rebuild the fire, it was dying. Are you off to get the princess?" Uli asked with shining eyes.

"I am, and I can't wait for you to meet her." Link told her.

"Oh, me too but I'm nervous. I've never met a member of the royal family." Uli said.

"Uli, don't be nervous. There's no reason to be nervous around Zelda. You'll want to talk to her for hours." Link reassured her.

"You had better get going, storms are going to pass through later and you'll want to get back before they hit." Uli said.

"Oh yeah? Very well, that's good enough for now. I'll see you in a bit Uli." And off to Hyrule it was. It was an hour and a half ride to the palace on a good day; however if the horse didn't want to obey it would take longer. Drako was pretty obedient so Link was planning on being there by 12:30, check on Epona's colt then take Zelda away with him.

"Zelda, what time will you be coming home tonight?" Impa asked drying off her hands. It appeared that she had just come from the kitchen and dropped a load of dishes into the sink basin.

"It will be late. The feast doesn't even start until the sun goes down." Zelda said.

"Alright, you have the key right? I won't wait up. Just let yourself in." Impa said. That was the very first time in….well….ever that Impa said she wouldn't wait up on Zelda. "Oh! I almost forgot! Look what your father insisted you take with you to Ordon today!" Impa was excited as she ran back to the kitchen. She returned with a large insulated container. "Your father went fishing for loach yesterday. He had the chef filet these so you could share them with everyone today." Impa said.

"Loach!? Daddy's letting me take all the loach he caught!? Oh this is wonderful! They'll just love it!" Zelda said happily. "Hello Farbis, look at my big box of loach!" Zelda greeted him.

"I can't believe your father is letting you take all that loach with you! Seriously Zelda, there is probably ten or fifteen pounds of loach in that thing. I came in to tell you that Link has arrived for you. Oh, and you look lovely Zelda." Farbis told her.

"Thanks, Farbis." Zelda picked up the heavy container of loach and Impa followed her outside.

"You know for a guard he doesn't spend much time at his post, IMPA!" Zelda said smiling all over. Impa laughed and turned blood red.

"Oh Zelda! Zelda, stop! You're awful!" Impa said through her laughter. Farbis was right about one thing though, Zelda did look pretty in green and white. Once outside Impa lost her breath a little bit at the sight of Epona's little colt. Link had already gone and gotten him and walked him out of the stables.

"Hi Impa, look at my colt. He's cute isn't he?" Link asked her.

"Awww, Link he's precious. Impa hurried over to pet him.

"It's funny…when Epona gave birth to him she really didn't want anything to do with him. Now she's mad at me because I took him out of her stall. She'll give me a piece of her mind when I take him back." Link told her.

"You dressed up a lot just to come and get me." Zelda said wanting more than anything to get her arms around Link but of course Impa was right there and that wouldn't go over well at all.

"Don't let the buttons on this shirt deceive you. I also have a t-shirt on." Link told her. What Zelda really wanted to say is 'you know when you wear black it just makes me want to undress you that much more'.

"So, what's in that box?" Link asked her.

"It's loach! Daddy caught it yesterday and the chef filleted it!" Zelda said all smiles.

"Noooo! Ooooh what….Rusl is going to go crazy. He fries fish like you wouldn't believe." Link said. "Okay, you are going to need to get you some extra clothes because there is a chance that we're going to ride through rain on the way back. There are storms all around Ordon today." Link told Zelda.

"Okay, I won't be long." Zelda said hurrying back inside to find her second choice dress for the day.

"Impa, will you do something for me? Will you let this little guy run in the corral for a while? I'm going to let Epona out with him but they need to be brought in later. Can you have someone do that for me?" link asked her.

"Of course, of course I'll have someone do it." Impa told him.

"Epona still won't nurse him so he'll need a bottle in about an hour. It's already fixed." Link said.

"I'll see that it's taken care of." Impa said still petting that precious colt.

"Zelda, you didn't have to bring your closet. One change of clothes would have been fine." Link teased Zelda over the bag she had now which appeared to be full.

"Hey, you told me to go get more clothes, if we're going to get into storms I wanted to be prepared." Zelda said. "Bye Impa. Love you, I'll see you sometime tonight." Zelda hugged Impa goodbye. Impa grabbed Link by the shoulders.

"Take care of my Zelda. I hope the festival is terrific. I'll take the colt to the corral." Impa told Link. "And you smell good. I can't say as I've ever been close enough to you to notice." Impa said smiling. It was a big step for Impa, to her knowledge she hadn't even hugged Link before and she felt more comfortable having her arms around the man that was going to marry her little girl. Link latched the container of loach and Zelda's bag onto Drako. Link got on Drako first followed by Zelda. How she was able to get on that big horse with such grace and tact without showing Impa and the world what she was wearing under her dress was nothing more than the result of years of practice.

"Bye!" Impa waved as Link slowly led Drako off. Now, Impa needed to take the baby colt to the corral as promised. Zelda waited until she and Link were far out of sight from the palace to put her hands around Link's waist. She felt him put his free hand over hers. She put her head on his shoulder.

"You do smell good." Zelda told him. They rode through Hyrule for the next hour. The day seemed far too perfect to rain but as they approached Ordon the clouds were rolling in.


	5. Just Relax

"Oooh god, Zelda it is going to pour." Link said observing the dark storm clouds.

"The good thing is since its spring the rain won't last long, so maybe it will stay brief." Zelda said.

"You do have a good point. I just hate it that you're going to get soaked." Link told her.

"Well, that's why I brought my whole closet." Zelda said laughing. It didn't take long for them to begin to feel big drops of rain.

"Crap! Big drops means it's going to pour like nothing else!" Link said and knew Drako had to speed up. The air was cooling down also, a storm was definitely on the horizon. Drako sped up a little bit but it didn't help; it began to downpour. The raindrops had them both completely soaked in a matter of seconds. The rain was so hard in fact that it was hard to see. Drako just HAD to go faster but he wouldn't…he was being stubborn right now…of all times to be stubborn. The good news was that they were only fifteen minutes away from Link's house. Zelda hunkered down against Link's back but it didn't do any good, the rain still stung her face.

"We're going to take the back way in." Link told Zelda though his voice was muffled by the rain. Zelda held on to him tighter as they started down the muddy path toward Link's house. Finally, they had made it. "Zelda! Let's get the bags and the fish inside fast!" Link told her throwing himself off of Drako as quickly as he could. The thunder rolled in the distance. The rain hadn't let up at all as they quickly unhooked the bag and container and Link threw Drako's reigns over a post. They got inside and got the door closed behind them. Zelda dropped her soaked bag the container of fish. Both she and Link were out of breath. Zelda stood in front of the door, her teeth chattering from the cold rain that had saturated her to the bone.

"I'll check the fish, if the ice is thawing I'm going to have to take it to Rusl now." Link said looking in at the fish. "Oh, it looks good. We can wait to get it to him." Link looked up from the fish only to see Zelda standing there shaking all over, her dark brunette hair dripping down her back, her exposed shoulders covered in chill bumps…and her mostly white dress stuck to her like wet tissue paper. You could see everything underneath it, a perfect outline of her body. Fate would have it that she wore one of her thinnest bras today and her cold nipples spoke for themselves. Link was mesmerized by her. Drips of water were running off her face, down her neck and over her collar bone. Link didn't take his eyes off her as he moved toward her and took her in his arms. Zelda wrapped her arms around him and without even thinking let her hands claw at his wet shirt. She couldn't get it off of him because it was just sticking to him everywhere. His lips were on hers so hungry for her; maybe he was too aggressive. Judging by Zelda's actions I would say not. Zelda finally got Link's shirt off of him. His skin was cold and clammy from being wet.

"I've missed…touching you like this." Zelda said softly as she felt the zipper of her dress creep open to her hips. Link pushed the straps of her wet dress off. If fell to the floor in a clomp. Even her underwear was soaked through with rain water. She let herself fall into Link.

"I've missed the smell of your hair…and the taste of your skin…and the way you lose your breath when I kiss you like this…" Link told her and exactly as predicted; Zelda felt herself breathless at the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. It only made her want him more. Her hands traveled down his sides until they came to rest on his belt buckle. She had his belt unfastened and pulled out of its loops in no time. Link rested his forehead against Zelda's and put his hands on either side of her face.

"You're cold…" Link said to her smiling.

"Mmm hmm…" Zelda answered him.

"Come here..." Link took her hands and lead her over to his bed. Zelda watched with lustful eyes as Link's waterlogged pants slowly and a bit awkwardly slipped off his hips. Link made an effort to get behind Zelda and wrap himself and her up in the sheet that was on the bottom of his bed.

"I love you." He told her kissing her neck. Zelda could feel the straps of her bra slide off her shoulders. It was so smooth now, so…unfrightening unlike that way it had been that cold night in Novemeber. Thank god he finally got that cold wet thing off of her.

"I love you too." Zelda sighed out as the feeling of Link's warm hands on her bare chest sent hot surges throughout her body. Oh god, how she wished she could touch him but her back was to him right now and Link had complete control of her…not that she minded. Besides, Zekda had plans for Link…he just didn't know it yet. He hugged her closer to him and pulled her over sideways so now they were both lying flat. Zelda squirmed around until she was facing Link. She kissed him and let her hands take over.

Zelda had to get the rest of her clothes off because her wet underwear were sticking against her skin miserably. She moved Link's hand to her hips to give him the hint to help her out. He got her message clearly and soon Zelda was completely naked try to dry the rest of her skin out in his sheets. Before Link could move his body over Zelda's she pinned him underneath her.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked touching the side of his face.

"Very." Link reassured her.

"Good…you relax…I want to show you something." Zelda said kissing him. She worked her way down his neck, down his chest…further…further." Link watched her carefully, he had no idea what she was up to or what to expect from her. Zelda had kissed her way to his abdomen. She looked up at Link with fury in her eyes even though she secretly she hoped that she would remember everything Impa had taught her and that she would do this right. Although, Impa would have _never_ taught Zelda how to do this had she known this would be happening. Zelda could see the slight confusion in Link's eyes.

"Trust me…" was all Zelda said before licking her lips. Zelda smiled to herself as she heard Link gasp. One thing Impa didn't mention to Zelda is what to do with her hair….now it was everywhere and she had rendered Link helpless so he obviously couldn't hold it out of her face. She would just have to deal with a face full of her hair and a mouth full of…well, it's kind of obvious what her mouth was full of right now.

Zelda glanced up at Link but he had his face buried in his hands. That was exactly what Zelda was hoping for. She must have been doing something right. Zelda felt a rush go through her, Link was completely at her mercy and she was in control of his climax…Zelda truly held all the cards right now. She had to be careful though, he was getting close. She could tell by the way he was breathing and by the way he sounded. Now for the important part, if Zelda didn't swallow in one fast motion…she would choke…she may choke anyway…I mean my god she had never done this before but she already sure as hell knew she was going to do this again.

"Zelda….Zelda…Zel…" Link tried breathlessly to warn her but it was of no use. She wasn't going to heed his warning. Zelda whimpered slightly because she surprised herself. She didn't choke…maybe it was a bit of beginner's luck. Her lower lip trembled as she felt part of what she didn't swallow on her chin. Zelda smiled but Link couldn't see her because she was still covered in a sea of brunette hair…which by the way…she may want to check before leaving to join in the festival activities. She licked her lips and wiped her chin before shoving her hair aside. She wanted to see Link's reaction. But, he acted faster than she did pulling her up to where her eyes met his however he said nothing, just looked at her helplessly.

"You're welcome." Zelda said smiling because she knew that would make him laugh. And she was right.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I just…I could have said fifty things to you but I couldn't think of any of them." Link put his arms around her and pulled the weight of her body over top of him. "I feel so selfish right now, Zelda. You…did all the work" he said still a bit breathless. She laughed.

"Believe me….it's okay…it's reeeally okay." Zelda reassured him.

"And…you learned that where?" Link asked her. Zelda laughed.

"Oh….you are going to love this one." Zelda looked up at Link. "First, I caught Impa, then I cornered Impa, then I made Impa teach me." Zelda said. Oooh, the look on Link's face right now.

"Oh my god, I want to hear about this story in complete detail. I can see poor, poor sweet Impa freaking out and I don't even know if she did. Yeah, we're coming back to this story later. But I need to tell you something, and yes I should have told you this before we arrived here at Ordon and yes, before you had me in your mouth but you know that wasn't really the best time. Anyways, Zelda….Rusl knows…that we aren't virgins anymore. It was an accident that he found out but I understand if you're mad at me, I do." Link explained to her.

"Its okay honey, don't worry. It's Rusl you speak so highly of him. It seems you could trust him with your life. So how did he find out?" Zelda asked.

"Remember when I told you that bird flew in here and just about destroyed this house? Well, Rusl was helping me clean up…and he found this." Link reached under his bed and pulled out Zelda's satin robe. Zelda smiled and ran her hand over the fabric.

"Well, I guess this is a good conversation starter." Zelda said.

"It caught me so off guard! I didn't know what to say to him! I lied to him and it's Rusl, he saw right through it." Link told her. Zelda smiled all over.

"I love you." Zelda kissed him.

"You smell that?" Link asked her.

"You mean the honeysuckle? I love the honeysuckle. It smells so good." Zelda said.

"Exactly, that means the rain has stopped. Let's get dressed and take these fish to Rusl. I'm so excited for you to meet him."


	6. Forgiveness

The afternoon shower had dissipated and Zelda opened Link's door revealing a strapless teal dress that she had packed with her. Her hair had dried though it had kinked up from being wet. Link was close behind her with the fish. He grabbed her hand and they walked toward the center of town. Link knew all eyes would be on Zelda the moment his fellow villages caught sight of her. The village was bustling and the hog was roasting. They just stood there for a moment taking it all in. There was a game of horseshoes going on, kids running around everywhere, goats roaming around haphazardly, and no one had caught sight of them yet…so they thought.

"Hey, hey man…look…she's here." One of the less savory young men of Ordon said to a friend of his.

"You were right…she's hot…but how did you know that?" his friend said.

"Why does that matter, just look at her would you? How do you think Link got that lucky? Link's a nice guy…you know what they say about nice guys." The first young man said. His friend laughed.

"Do you think he's ever had a piece of that? I know I would if I had something like that on my arm." The friend asked. The young man laughed.

"Do you hear yourself? It's Link! He's respectful toward women and gentle toward animals. Oh, and he hangs out with wholesome, commendable people…he will die a virgin!" the young man said.

"If you're so right about all this then why are we still single and he's engaged to royalty for crying out loud?" The friend asked.

"Shut up." The young man said and walked away. Link and Zelda has made it to Rusl's house completely unaware of the conversation going on around them. Link knocked on his door. Ulia answered it.

"Oh, oh my…oh…Princess Zelda. Please, please come inside. Oh, I just can't believe…Rusl! Rusl come here!" Uli was so excited. "Oh Zelda, can I call you Zelda? I've heard so much about you!" Uli grabbed Zelda's hands from Link. Zelda smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you. Congratulations, Link told me you were pregnant." Zelda said.

"Oh, why thank you. Here, here come in make yourself comfortable. I'm standing in the way." Uli said nervously.

"You must be Rusl. I'm so happy to finally meet you and your family." Zelda said noticing Rusl standing there staring at her.

"Zelda…" Rusl moved toward her with open arms. She hugged him. "I just need to tell you that…you are so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Rusl was enthralled by her.

"And Rusl, look what she brought today." Link said handing over the container to Rusl.

"What's in here?" Rusl asked opening up the container. "Oh my goodness! Is this loach?" Rusl asked excitedly.

"It is loach!" Link told him.

"Come on, let's go out back and fry this fish up. Uli will you grab an iron skillet?" Rusl asked of her.

"Of course, and you'll need cornmeal." Uli said. "Oh and you'll need some spices…" Uli said reaching for spiced on a shelf above her.

"Here, let me help you." Zelda said reaching over Uli to help her carry things outside. Link and Rusl were halfway out the door with the fish, a grill fork and a salt shaker. "So Uli, where is Colin?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, I let him go play with the other children today since it is the festival and all. He's been such a help with little Laura. He's grown up so much over the past couple years." Uli said smiling. Uli handed Zelda a bag of cornmeal and stuffed her own hands full of spices Uli knew Rusl would need. Rusl already had a fire going outside and was unpacking the fish.

"Alright, Zelda do you want to help me mix up the batter for the fish?" Uli asked. "Consider this your first recipe to use as a married woman, Zelda. Every wife has a cookbook and I'll write this down for you as your first recipe." Uli said smiling.

"I appreciate it. Of course, the stupid chef takes over everything. I'll have to tell him to prepare it for us. The chef rarely lets me play in his kitchen." Zelda explained to her. It didn't take long for Zelda and Uli to prepare the fish and for Rusl to start frying.

"This will make a great appetizer for us until we eat the hog tonight." Rusl said frying the first batch.

"And get this Beth, I went there yesterday and…" Beth interrupted Illia.

"Oh my god! It's Zelda! When did they get here!? How long have they been here!?" Beth said running over to Rusl's fish fry. Illia just stood there for a moment looking at Link from afar then watching as Zelda put her arms around Beth. Beth was a junior bridesmaid in the wedding and it was hard to believe she was 13. Illia walked closer to the action.

"Hello, Link…I see you brought…_her_ to our festival." Illia said spitefully. Link didn't say anything to Illia, he just watched her closely.

"Hello…Zelda…you may remember me." Illia said glaring at her. "Dressed like a whore." Illia mumbled under her breath.

"What do you want?" It was all Link said to her.

"Actually, I wondered if the _lovely_ Princess Zelda would take a walk with me for a moment. I have something for her." Illia smiled but it was a devious smile. Link was nervous but he also wasn't going to tell his wife to be what to do either.

"Alright, sure." Zelda said reluctantly.

"Great! Come on, come with me." Illia smiled pleasantly now. Illia walked up the hill behind Rusl's house not saying anything to Zelda until they had reached flat land. Illia began walking Zelda toward the woods through a path that was used nearly every day. She lead Zelda down the path pointing out various trees to her and actually talking to her in a kind and respectful voice. Maybe Illia had at least decided to accept her even though she didn't like her. She stopped and turned around to face Zelda. There were tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you! I hate you so much and I've waited until today to tell you how much I hate you and how you've ruined everything for me!" Illia was crying harder. "You sicken me! You're sickening, you know that!? You get everything, EVERYTHING handed to you and then you have to take the one man that meant more to me than life itself!? How could you!? If it weren't for you..." Illia sobbed. "My life wouldn't be ruined forever! You…you grow up with a silver spoon in your mouth! You live like every day is some….fairy tale! And now….Link should have never left Ordon…he was never meant to meet you! It should have been me….it should have been…" Illia was gritting her teeth she was crying so hard and yet she was so angry. She trembled and planted a hand into Zelda's face. Zelda was so shocked that she didn't duck she didn't flinch and she definitely didn't see Illia's hand coming a second time…this time bloodying her nose. Zelda placed her hand on her nose still completely shocked and awed by Illia's actions.

"Now go…go crying to Link and tell him that Illia just pounded your perfect little face in." Illia sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You deserve that you little worthless…"

"Get away from her…" a voice from behind Zelda called to Illia. Illia gritted her teeth realizing Beth had caught her.

"How much did you see?" Illia asked through her tears.

"Enough to know that you are so stuck on yourself that you just don't get it! You don't get it Illia! IT NEVER, EVER, EVER WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU ILLIA!" Beth was so mad at her. "Get over it! She's a good woman….the best…the very best. Now go away…go back to the festival with the people you actually do want to be around and where you can boss everybody around. Leave her alone…you're so jealous and hurtful." Beth told her. Illia had to put down her defenses, for one she knew she had been caught by Beth and secondly she knew Beth would tell Mayor Bo. So now, her only option was to walk away. Beth looked at Zelda as the dripping blood from her nose covered her hands. Beth was so mortified.

"Look at you!? Zelda, this is terrible this should have never happened I should have come with you instead of coming to check on you. Beth pulled a cloth out of her pocket on her dress. "Here, come on. We've got to go tell Link what she did to you."

"No Beth, no…don't tell him. He'll be so angry and heartbroken at her. She didn't mean to…I mean she did but…she just can't help it. I think I'd hate me too if I were her. She doesn't even know me and that's okay…she just….she's just upset that's all." Zelda deduced as she held on to her nose covering Beth's cloth in blood. Beth shook her head.

"You are such a good person, I want to go smash her face in! And I know if Link knew he would tell me to go smash her face in! But…even though you have a hand print on your face you're just…so kind. Zelda…she never used to be this way." Beth said as she walked Zelda out of the wooded path back to the house. "If you're not going to tell Link then let's at least go into the house and you need to wash your face and put some lotion or something on that hand print because he's going to see it and freak out." Beth said putting her arm around Zelda's bare shoulders. Beth led Zelda around the house and through the garden so no one would catch sight of what Illia did to her…especially Link.

"Oh hey, Colin when did you show up? I thought you were playing with the other boys?" Beth asked seeing Colin and shoving Zelda into Rusl's vegetable patch.

"We were, but two of them had to leave and then I came home only to see that Link was here and I couldn't wait to see him!" Colin said excitedly.

"I see, well go tell him that Illia gave Zelda a kind word and that we are inside looking for Uli's pie pan so that we can dust the fish in the batter easier." Beth told him.

"Alright, Beth." Colin said running off to the fire. Beth grabbed Zelda's arm and quickly drug her in the house. Beth was crafty beyond her years. Probably from taking care of things like this before with the boys in the village that would get in fights. She always knew what to do for a black eye or a bloody nose or…well, a slap to the face.

"Link, you didn't prepare me very well at all." Rusl said.

"What do you mean I didn't prepare you well?" Link asked him turning the fish over in the skillet.

"Well you said that Zelda was beautiful but when you told me that I was thinking in my mind that she would be pretty like one of these other girls your age here in Ordon…you didn't tell me she would put them all to shame because she was_ that_ much more gorgeous than any other girl I've seen in this village." Rusl told him.

"You thought my wife to be was going to be average!?" Link said laughing at him. He punched him in the shoulder repeatedly. "Rusl, I'm surprised at you."

"I'm sorry, I was just picturing say…a girl like Noelle, and she's beautiful." Rusl said trying to explain to Link what he had expected. Link shook his head.

"Noelle? Seriously, Noelle? You mean Miss 'I think I'm hot but I'm not'?" Rusl sighed.

"I just didn't expect Zelda to…she's so gorgeous Link." It was all Rusl could tell him because it was the only way he knew how to put it.

"She is isn't she." Link smiled at Rusl. Zelda and Beth appeared from the house. The evidence had been successfully remedied. Zelda didn't have a hand mark on her face anymore and she had stopped the bleeding from her nose.

"Zelda! Come over here and taste the fish! It's delicious!" Link told her. Zelda handed the pie pan over to Beth. "Hi Colin." Zelda said to him as she examined the loach the Rusl had fried.

"Hi Zelda, we're so happy you could come to our festival. I have some honeysuckle for you!" Colin said shoving a wad of honeysuckle toward Zelda.

"Thanks Colin, it smells so good." Zelda said smelling it.

"It really does doesn't it?" Uli asked.

"Oh Beth, I like her…she seems so…" Uli sighed. "I don't know…she just glows." Uli said softly to Beth. Beth just smiled at Uli.


	7. Milking the Goat

"Are you kidding!? No way, we are going to do guys versus girls!' Beth proclaimed.

"Very well, that's what we'll do!" Sera, Beth's mother said. She had managed to get in on the tail end of the fish fry which turned out to be delicious and Hanch, her husband as well as Beth's father had joined them as well. Talo had also decided to join this game of horseshoes. So it would be Rusl, Link, Colin, Talo and Hanch against Zelda, Uli, and Beth…it was a little lopsided in numbers but the girls were confident.

"Zelda, is it true that Link is wearing a 4000 rupee outfit for the wedding?" Rusl asked her. Zelda laughed.

"It didn't cost that much." Zelda smiled and picked up a stack of horseshoes.

"Don't let her snow you Rusl, it did cost 4000 rupees but it's worth every one." Link told him. Zelda threw her first horseshoe.

"Oh my god, I hit the cucco!" Zelda was laughing as she watched the cucco squawk and run off. "I did not mean to do that."

"You all are going to lose. We are so going to win." Link said as Zelda didn't do very well with her first round of horseshoes. It was kind of surprising. Zelda was more coordinated than that. Uli didn't do much better and Beth did the best. It didn't take long for the guys to get through their horseshoe throwing. Naturally they did much better.

"Zelda, have you ever milked a goat?" Hanch asked her.

"No, I haven't." Zelda said.

"Today is your lucky day, you can milk one after we are done." Hanch told her.

"Oooh, this is going to be so good." Link said laughing. " I can't wait to see that."

"How many rounds are we playing?" Beth asked.

"Let's go with best 3 out of 5. That was just practice let's do this for real now." Rusl said.

"Alright, we have to do better. I promise I'll be more coordinated." Zelda said taking her turn first.

"Oh! Good one Zelda!" Beth said seeing how close her horseshoe came to the stake.

"Well, we can't let Link win. He gets to win everything!" Zelda said laughing.

"That won't be easy with Rusl and Talo over there, they are so good at horseshoes." Sera said. "As for my husband…he's so uncoordinated that he can barely catch a ball." And Sera was right Hanch sent a horseshoe flying in the complete wrong direction.

"Hanch, what are you doing!?" Rusl begged of him laughing at Hanch's actions.

"I'm sorry! Athleticism was never my thing." Hanch said defending himself. While the game progressed Mayor Bo was overseeing the roasting of the hog. It would be delicious to eat the hog later, with its Smokey taste and meticulous tiding to. The mayor looked up at the sky.

"I do hope the rain holds out today. It can rain all night but not today, not on our festival and the dear princess is with us again." The mayor said to a fellow village woman. She stared in Zelda's direction.

"Mayor, do you think we're all meant to have that? Happiness I mean. She and Link get to have the wedding of their wildest dreams and live in Hyrule forever." She sighed. "And he's so crazy about her. What do you think? Do you think we all get to have that?" The mayor looked sadly at the ground.

"I wish I could tell you yes…but I'm not a man of false hopes. I believe that what Link has with that woman is something you are very, very fortunate to find. I think some of us are destined to never find someone to complete us, Rayna. Have you met the princess?" the honest mayor asked her.

"No, I haven't…but I wish I could be her." Rayna said a little dreamily and a bit sad.

"You should talk to her during the feast tonight. She's very approachable. I'm sure she would be glad to meet you." The mayor told her. Rayna smiled briefly.

"Maybe she can tell me what her secret is. I can't imagine what it would be like to be royalty. To have your every request met at the bat of an eye, to be able to live the surreal life. And yet…she plays horseshoes, mayor. I always expected a princess to be stuck up and dainty…but she's not. Maybe someday I'll be as happy as she is." Rayna said still staring in Zelda's direction. It was hard for girls like Rayna, seeing Link, Ordon's once most sought after bachelor, being unavailable. It only reminded them of the fact that he was getting married…and they weren't. The game was proceeding nicely even though the guys were beating the girls. And they weren't winning by a landslide. Once they had completed the game of horseshoes it was time for Zelda to milk a goat.

"Come on Zelda, there are goats running around everywhere today, I know one of them is a female ready to be milked." Hanch told her.

"I'm going to get a bowl from Uli." Link told Hanch as Hanch searched for a goat for Zelda to milk. In the house with Uli, Colin and Talo talked excitedly to Rusl about their game.

"Oh Link, she's just delightful! Zelda I mean. I love her Link. I'm so happy for you." Uli told Link a bit captivated by his bride to be. He smiled at her.

"I knew you'd like her. Now she's going to milk a goat. Can I have a bowl?" Link asked of Uli.

"Certainly." Uli said handing over a bowl. Link hurried outside with the bowl and Hanch had located a goat for Zelda.

"Have you ever milked a cow?" Hanch asked her.

"No, I haven't." Zelda said sitting on the stool Hanch had given her.

"Alright, I want you to watch me." Hanch said making certain Zelda watched his movements. Link stood over them and waited for Zelda to try this. Of course, Link had done this at least a hundred times before. Zelda smiled at Hanch and carefully grabbed the goat. She did what she thought Hanch showed her…but nothing happened. Hanch laughed.

"Try again, remember one side at a time." Hanch said. Link was smiling all over but Zelda couldn't see. Once again, Zelda tried to milk the goat but nothing happened.

"Hanch, I don't think I'm doing it right." Zelda said laughing.

"Pull toward you." Hanch told her. Zelda shook her head. She pulled toward her resulting in her own laughter and her screaming. She had milked the goat alright, all over her. She had a face full of milk. Hanch and Link were laughing so hard at her that they didn't see just what a mess she had made. She wiped goat milk from her eyes and the goat just cooed and walked off.

"Okay, I may have missed the bowl, but I'm going to get a towel from Rusl or Uli or whoever is in the house!" Zelda said hurrying off toward the house. She wasn't really sure if Hanch or Link heard her.

"That was great, I had a feeling that would happen. But she tried." Link said.

"Well, at least she tried and she did finally do it…just not in the bowl. Oh gosh, so Link tell me something…how did you ever propose to her? How on earth do you propose to a Princess?"

"Oh it's easy. You wait until her father says it's okay to marry his daughter." Link said. Hanch laughed at him.

"Actually, that was the easy part and proposing to her was easy because really we were just waiting for her father to cave in. The hard part was talking the zoras out of one of their diamonds. They are so protective of their diamonds but when I told them it was for Zelda they immediately gave one to me." Link explained to him walking toward the house.

"I couldn't help but notice that thing. How big is it?" Hanch asked.

"Just under two carats." Hanch's eyes grew wide.

"You make sure Sera doesn't see that thing! You are making us all look bad." Hanch said laughing. Link smiled.

"You know what's funny about that. I know that a ring is important to a lot of women but Zelda honestly, she would have rather had a kitten. It would have been like, will you marry me here's a kitten. Her eyes would have watered from her allergies and she would have been thrilled. But there was no way I was going to be 'that loser that's marrying Zelda and gave her a cat instead of a diamond'." Hanch laughed.

"Hey, you know what the weather has held out today. And the hog is close to being ready. It's hard to believe evening is already upon us." Hanch said. Link could feel his heart sink. Hanch was right; the evening was creeping into the land which meant Link's time with Zelda was getting shorter.


	8. A Night in Ordon

Evening had fallen over Ordon village. The fire under the hog was burning strong and the hog was ready to eat. It had been an eventful day in Ordon and Rusl had been quite impressed with how Zelda was able to handle a bow. Seeing her hit targets Rusl had set up reminded Colin of when he was little and how he always wanted Link to hit targets with a slingshot. Colin thought Zelda was good at this…well for a girl. In Colin's eyes no one was better at hitting targets than Link. Link had also taken Zelda over to the ranch where they jumped fences with Draco and another horse that was kept in the barn. Of course, it made Link slightly nervous…he didn't like the way the ranch hands that had replaced him stared at Zelda. He told Rusl they looked 'way too horny'. Naturally, Rusl thought that was the most hysterical thing he had heard all day.

"Are you ready to eat? The hog is ready and it smells amazing!" Link said shaking Zelda back and forth.

"Yes! Yes, I am very ready to eat." Zelda said.

"Okay, we need to go back to the house and get some plates and stuff." Link told her.

"Hey, Rusl will you pick out a spot around the hog and save us a place? We're going to go plates and something to drink oh, and silverware that might be helpful." Link said.

"Don't worry about it. Just use ours." Rusl reassured him.

"Alright, we will. I mean, if you don't care." Link told him.

"Hey, you go help Rusl get everything together and I'm going to run back to the house and get a blanket." Zelda told Link.

"It's not that cool tonight, and besides you're going to be by a fire." Link told her, certain she wouldn't get cold, even with her bare shoulders. Zelda reached for Link's collar and pulled his ear over to hers.

"You're right, but if I have a blanket over me you might get to put your hands up my dress." Zelda told him softly. Link looked at her thinking this was the most genius idea.

"Yes…yes Zelda you're right. It may be cool this evening." Link winked at her. Zelda smiled and headed toward Link's house. While she was doing that, Link and Rusl would get everything together to take to the hog feast. Uli had decided to put the baby to bed. Colin was going to stay at the house with Beth and watch over her. Beth kind of wanted to go to the hog roast but someone had to stay with the baby so that Uli could have a break from tugging on baby Laura. It didn't take long to get the place settings together and Zelda soon returned, blanket in hand.

"Alright, Laura is asleep. Beth, there is a bottle for her on the counter if she should wake up. Colin, don't be too loud okay? We'll bring you some food back okay?" Uli reassured her son and Beth. It was hard to tell where Beth's parents were they were probably already at the roast. Uli and Rusl left Beth to watch over things and headed toward the hog that was now being cut up.

"So, I have a question. I know the oocca are responsible for your wedding bands and all but why are there going to be oocca at the wedding?" Rusl asked Zelda.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked him.

"They are oocca! They won't fit in!" Rusl said laughing.

"You know something…I didn't think of this…how did they even make our wedding bands?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe they pecked them to death, I mean they don't have hands, but they don't really have a beak either…wow…oocca are weird." Link said.

"Hmmm….okay Rusl, since the oocca are going to not fit in at the ceremony you are in charge of them!" Zelda said laughing.

"Oh! Over here Rusl, let's go sit beside the big rock." Uli pointed out noticing no one was there yet. They spread everything out over the rock before going up to the mayor who was cutting the hog and serving the rest of the food. It was a surprise Ilia wasn't helping him but she was nowhere to be seen. The menu was divine tonight, there was the smoked hog and potato salad. There was cornbread and marinated bean salad. There was coconut crème pie so enough food was fixed for a crowd that was for sure.

"You can stay here, I'll get your plate for you. What do you want?" Link asked Zelda.

"Everything there is." Zelda told him.

"You got it, me and Rusl are going to go get in line. It shouldn't be too long. You and Uli can set the table…well…rock." Link said. "Who knows, I may bring you two of everything." Link and Rusl took off to get in the line.

"Have you enjoyed the festival, Zelda?" Uli asked her.

"I have very much. I think the thing I like best is that everything smells like honeysuckle. I can't believe how much grows here. Of course, this time next year your town will be giving lots of it up for the wedding. Did you know the mayor is going to give us two bushes to plant in the garden? Well, I'm not going to plant them. I hate planting things. But Impa will. She loves doing that kind of work." Zelda explained.

"Who's Impa?" Uli asked her.

"She's the mother I never knew. Impa raised me. She was supposed to be merely my nanny and protector but my mother died in childbirth and so Impa stepped in as my mother figure." Zelda told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Zelda." Uli said.

"I didn't know because I was an infant but I guess my father nearly resigned his kingship and passed it on because losing her was so traumatic. But, Impa helped him through it." Zelda said.

"That's sad, every daughter deserves a mother at least another woman loved you enough to be your mother. Does Impa have any children?" Uli asked.

"No, just me. She never had any biological children of her own." Zelda explained. "Only recently, has she been able to accept the fact that I'm getting married. It's not been easy for her."

"I can understand, I'll have a tough time when I marry my children off. Rusl!" Uli looked up at the huge plate that Rusl had gotten for her. She laughed at the amount of food on it.

"Hey, blame it on Link. He said you're pregnant and you have to eat. He just kept telling me to pile stuff on your plate." Rusl said sitting down beside his wife.

"Wait, if that's your excuse then what's mine!?" Zelda said looking at her own piled up plate.

"Oh, I just got carried away. You can eat it all." Link told her sitting down behind Zelda.

"Link…there are two pieces of pie here." Zelda said moving things around.

"Yeah, I know. You can eat it." Link reassured her.

"Hey, I have a question. We're going to have a third child this time next year. Uli is due in February. How do you feel about her bringing a 2 year old and a newborn to your wedding? What if he or she cries?" Rusl asked. Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "I mean, it's a baby. He or she is going to cry. It's not a big deal."

"You're too sweet. You should be high maintenance and say no Rusl! Keep your newborns away from our wedding. It has to be perfect!" Rusl said jokingly.

"See, I told you she wouldn't care Rusl." Link said to him. The food was delicious and the other people of Ordon village seemed to be so indulgent in their meal that they didn't even attempt to interrupt Link and Zelda's meal in order to say something to her. It was such a fun evening and as dinner had wrapped up and they had collected the plates. Rusl caught sight of an unknown man riding up the village path in the fire's light.

"Link, come with me. Let's see who this is that is getting off of that horse." Rusl said standing up.

"Wait…that's….that's one of the stupid stable hands that Zelda's father hired last week. And he rode Julip here? Oh he knows nothing! Hold on…I'll go see what's going on." Link said. "You better come with me." Link pulled Zelda off the ground. Link wondered in the back of his mind what was happening because no one would send a stable hand out into the night unless something had happened. They kept their distance from the festival dinner.

"Oh, Link! Hello. I'm so sorry to bother you princess. Impa didn't want me to ride in and spoil the festival but she wanted me to bring word to you immediately. Here." The stable hand handed Zelda a letter. The fire's light flicked on the piece of paper as Zelda read. Zelda couldn't believe what she was reading. Well…what are you going to do? You obviously can't go back tonight." Zelda was trying as hard as she could to hide a smile.

"I'm leaving for Kakariko immediately. I need to go now so I'll make it." The stable hand said.

"Be careful with Julip, she doesn't like to run at high speeds for long. She gets a bit cranky." Link said.

"Very well, again I'm sorry to have interrupted but you needed to know for your own safety. Goodbye, Link…goodbye Zelda." And with that the stable hand rode off hastily on Julip.

"You're smiling…what's going on?" Link asked Zelda. Zelda just bit her lower lip and handed Link the letter. Link read the letter and stared at Zelda. His mouth was half open and his eyes a combination of shock and absolute disbelief.

"Your father…must _really, really_ trust me." Link said. He read the letter out loud: Zelda, strong storms passing through Hyrule tonight. High winds and hail likely. It's unsafe for you and Link to travel. The storms are likely moving toward Ordon. Your father says stay with Sera's family. Love, Impa. Link put the letter down and stared at Zelda. She was still smiling.

"I'm glad I brought those extra clothes now."

"You know, Impa made a mistake when she wrote this." Link told Zelda.

"What did she do?" Zelda asked.

"She meant to write, your father says to stay with Link. He is totally hot and will get you naked quickly. See, she just made a small typo it's no big deal. Zelda laughed and put her arms around him.

"Well, Impa's right about one thing…you are totally hot…but I can't wait to see just how quickly you can get me naked." Zelda said kissing him. The night just got a little more interesting. So, it was going to storm? Let it storm.


	9. A New Song of Storms

The only light to be seen in Link's house tonight was the dim flicker of two candles that he had lit near the door once he and Zelda had arrived. The breeze was moving through the trees outside and growing slightly stronger. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain was beginning to fall. It was light at first but then its rhythm became steady. The rain was beginning to drown out the sweet smell of the honeysuckle and it was a good thing that the storms moving in tonight were on the horizon. The driving rain could at least dampen Zelda's voice as she gasped for air. Link had no intentions of being this rough with her but the fact that Zelda was clawing her fingers into his back and the way she begged mercilessly for him made him want her that much more.

Link was sweating all over and he could feel Zelda's body slide against his. The night air had not yet had a chance to cool down Link's house which still loomed with the heat of the Ordon sun. Link tried to hold on to Zelda but his hands kept slipping from her sweaty shoulders. Zelda could feel his hot breath on her neck. It was so hard to believe that only six months ago they were both scared to death to touch one another…they seemed to know what they were doing now even though in the big scheme of things they were still new to this. And speaking of their first time having been six months ago…had it not been for Rusl's advice to Link the day they were cleaning his house Zelda would probably not be nearly as breathless as she was. Rusl should know something right? After all he had almost three children! 'Use two fingers first, I promise you…she won't cringe later.' That was Rusl's advice and he was more than right. Oh what a mentor…

Link licked the sweat off Zelda's neck. He wasn't sure what made him do it but did it really matter why? He loved the taste of her. Zelda cold feel the force of his hips slamming into her which only made dig her fingers into his back harder. It was a good thing she always kept her nails blunt against her fingers otherwise Link may have actually been in a lot of pain despite the long pinkish lines Zelda had already left on his back that just couldn't be seen yet. Link didn't have to watch Zelda or wait for any cue; her intense gasps that had turned to near cries spoke for her. Link moved his hands to her sweaty thighs and pushed her legs closer together. Again, he wasn't even sure why. All he knew is that it changed the way she felt…and at this rate he wouldn't last much longer. Link felt Zelda's hot hands on either side of his head. She tried to say something but he had no idea what it was. He didn't need to understand her, Zelda shoved her hips into him making Link cry out for more of her. Zelda finally let her hands rest helplessly above her head as her body moved fiercely with Link's.

"Oh god…yeeeesss…" Zelda had finally found her voice though it was airy and laborious. Link grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them hard with slippery fingers as he panted at her through gritted teeth. He could tell he had made a mess of her, or maybe _she_ had made a mess of him. Link let the weight of him relax into Zelda as she felt his heavy breath on her neck. She dug her hands into his sweaty hair and tried her best to push the hair away from the sides of his face where it was sticking to him. Zelda had her eyes closed. Her heart raced and she could feel the sheets wet underneath her.

"So good…so good….so…" Zelda panted incoherently. She moaned and didn't even try to say anything else.

"Oh my god Zelda you…Oh god Zelda…Zelda…" Link's voice was hardly discernable. The storm had finally moved in to Ordon. The lightning flashed outside and it was raining hard now. It blew into Link's open window but neither of them minded. The wind that rustled through the trees also blew the rain inside. Zelda could feel the cool night air but most of the rain hit Link. Link watched Zelda with weak and horny eyes as the lighting lit up her face. They slowly began to cool down. Link finally moved his body beside Zelda's in their need to cool down completely. Their stomachs were still soaked with sweat but the true beauty right now was the lightning dancing off their naked bodies. Zelda wiped the sweat between her breasts with the back of her hand and pulled her hair off her neck that had been trapped underneath her.

"Zelda?" Link asked her softly.

"Hmm?" Zelda answered still a bit lost in her own moment.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Link asked putting his hand on her face. Zelda smiled at him. He could see how peaceful she looked in the dim candlelight from across the room.

"I'd love a glass of water." Zelda said pulling his lips into hers. It was one of those kisses that could have easily lead to another orgasm if they both hadn't been so hot or exhausted. Link sat up only to feel the cold rains hit his bare back. He straddled Zelda and carefully got out of his bed. The candle by the door provided enough light for Link to find a glass and fill it. He took it over to Zelda and let her have a drink first. She sat up enough so she wouldn't choke on it. Zelda handed the glass to Link. They both needed water like crazy right now. Link stared at her over the glass. He handed the glass back to her and leaned forward until his nose was almost touching hers.

"You have no idea…how good you feel, Zelda you'll never know how good you feel. Zelda put her arms around him.

"Link…if I feel anything like you do when you're inside me…I already know how I feel to you." Zelda smiled and drank the last of the water.

"You want some more?" Link asked her.

"Some more what? Do I want more of you? Yes. Do I want some more water? Yes." Zelda said. Link laughed at her and smiled.

"You can have more of anything you want." Link winked at her and took the empty glass from her. Zelda rolled over and smiled.

"So, have you thought about if you want to go to the mountains or the coast?" Zelda asked.

"I still can't believe your father is giving us two weeks off. Okay, that is something we need to decide. We're going to need to make reservations. If we go to the mountains it will most likely be cold. Which that would mean you would have to stay close to me the entire trip. Now if we go to the coast…ooooh…you'll bring a swim suit won't you?" Link took another drink. Zelda laughed at him. "No, don't laugh! I'm serious! You will won't you…it will be a two piece won't it?" Link smiled at her. "Wait…other guys may stare at you I'll have to cover you up in a beach towel. But seriously, I want to go to the coast. It will be warm, the weather will be beautiful. We can stay in one of those ocean front cottages and listen to the waves crash every night." Link told her staring at Zelda as she took another drink. Zelda smiled.

"I like that idea. I love the coast. The mountains are nice but not in May. There is one thing though…I don't own a two piece swim suit because the last time I checked we don't have a pool at the palace. So, I'll have to get one." Zelda said. Link finished the glass off and sat it on the floor beside the bed.

"I'll find you one that is perfect. I'll give it to you on our wedding night when we pack." Link told her.

"Alright. I'll look forward to seeing that." Zelda said smiling. Link laid down beside Zelda and put his arms around her, It was raining hard now and the lightning flashed nearly nonstop. But neither Link or Zelda cared. She was in his arms now. Both of them finally completely cooled off from a hot night that had only just begun.

"Here, I'm going to fix this." Link said rolling Zelda over to where her back was facing him.

"What are you fixing?" Zelda asked.

"I'm going to braid your hair." Link told her combing his fingers through her hair and separating it.

"You can't braid hair!" Zelda said laughing at him.

"Yes, I can you just watch." Link said. "I'll do so good at it you'll want me to be your stylist." Link said.

"Shut up. I think you're good at other things that don't include braiding my hair." Zelda said making fun of him.

"Give me your hand…feel this." Link took Zelda's hand and ran it over the braid he had made.

"Wow, you did do a good job! I'm sorry for picking on you." Zelda said laughing at him.

"Now feel this…" Link took her hand and traced it over his abdomen and pushed her hand between his thighs." Zelda flipped herself over to face Link. He pulled her face into his. "Kiss me…" Link whispered to her as the lightning flashed in his eyes. Zelda did as she was told. "Again…" Link told her just as softly. "Again…" Zelda's lips were warm but her tongue was warmer and this night was anything but over.


	10. Tasting Zelda

It had stormed most of the night. It was nearly three in the morning and Link and Zelda had not been asleep yet. They were both exhausted, Zelda so sore and Link more than pleased at how sore she was. But let's face it. Neither of them could stay awake much longer.

"Let me try." Link told Zelda.

"You don't have to you know. You're eyes look weak." Zelda said.

"I don't care…tonight's going to be gone too soon. I can waste tomorrow asleep after I take you home. And besides…I really, really want to try this and I'm sorry if I don't get it right." Link smiled at her.

"I don't see how you could possibly get it wrong." Zelda said smiling back at him. Link parted Zelda's legs and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So…what did you do first?" Link asked of her. Zelda laughed.

"Well, first I licked my lips and then I made sure to keep my teeth covered. But I don't think you really have to worry about that."

"I'm going to be quite honest here, though I've studied every inch of you…I don't know where to start." Link admitted. Zelda took Link's hand and pushed it over her abdomen and between her legs to what was quite possibly the most sensitive area of her body. Link closed his eyes as he rubbed his fingers over her.

"Start here…and let's what happens." Zelda told him. Just this once Link wished he had every candle in the room lit. He needed to see exactly what he was doing even though he didn't _know_ what he was doing. He leaned down and the next thing Zelda felt was his tongue on her. She gasped because she had never before felt a sensation like that. She could feel Link squeeze her hips. Zelda pushed herself up to her elbows so she could see him. Zelda's mouth fell helplessly open but nothing came out. She wanted to scream for him, beg for him to never stop, anything! However, she felt his hands between her thighs, pushing them slightly farther apart. She could feel his breath between her legs.

"You…the…taste…amazing." Link was a little overwhelmed at the moment and he didn't waste any time. Zelda whimpered and knew she had to lie back down as much as she didn't want to. She felt her head hit Link's pillow and her back arch. It was almost as if she couldn't control herself and the truth was she probably couldn't. She reached down and pulled Link's hands up to her breasts. She bit her lower lip in pleasure as her heated breath escaped her. Link pulled away from her and put his head on her abdomen for only a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked her kissing her stomach.

"Yes…" Zelda answered him breathlessly. Link smiled at her though Zelda couldn't see him.

"Good." Link told her moving his tongue until he got the response he wanted from her.

"Harder…" was all Zelda choked out. She had no intentions of being demanding but the fact that she was so breathless didn't allow her to say any more. Link didn't mind, he wanted to hear her so weak…it must have meant that he didn't need any experience to do this. Zelda could feel him lick her harder, with much more pressure than before. Zelda could feel her already useless legs turn into jelly. She couldn't move them if she wanted to. At this point Link didn't even care if he could make her climax; she was probably too tired to anyway…he just wanted to taste her…to feel her. He could have listened to her moan for him until the dawn crept in to his room. Zelda sighed.

"I…can't…" Zelda sighed. "I…" Link took one last lick of her and then crawled up beside her.

"Ssshhh…" He took her limp body in his arms. The storm outside was passing, all that could be heard was low rumbles of thunder and the steady sound of the falling rain. He squirmed around until he got comfortable with her in his arms. Zelda could feel his lips on her neck. Zelda could feel herself a little dizzy. She let her body sink into Link. She tapped him on the hand which in Zelda's language meant I'm going to tell you something I just have to come to my senses a little bit.

"Take your time…I'll be right here." Link reassured her. Zelda took a few deep breaths and turned to face Link. She put her hand on his face.

"I wish…I had the strength…" Zelda lowered her voice as if someone may hear her. "…to fuck you one more time…" It was the most vile, filthy thing that had ever left Zelda's lips and it was music to Link's ears. He leaned over her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Watch that awful mouth of yours baby." Link's voice was soft and seductive as he moved his hand and kissed her. "If you keep talking like that, I'll do all the work…I fuck you…you lay there and take it. You're not the only one who has an awful mouth." Zelda smiled as Link kissed her neck. She tightened her arms around him. She sighed as she rubbed her cheek against him.

"What happens…when we get married…and I want you…to fuck me…every…single…night?" Zelda asked him, her voice hushed. Link smiled at her.

"It's not going to be a problem…I would love to fuck you every night." Link reassured her, his voice still soft…like the falling rain outside. Zelda whispered something to him…she had just permanently defiled her lips forever. Could you even _say_ something that sexual to your future husband? I suppose so, especially since what Link whispered back to her was just as filthy.

"I can't believe I just said that to you…god what is wrong with me!? I'm sorry." Link told her. Zelda laughed at him.

"I love you…and I'd love to be your horny slut." Link held her tighter.

"I love you." Link closed his eyes as his body sunk into her. He knew he would be asleep in no time, especially with Zelda working her fingers through his hair the way she was. She wished she could hold him like this and never let him go. Zelda knew it was late and Link had been right; the morning sun would show its rays too soon. But it had been a wonderful day and a night to never forget. Zelda could tell Link had drifted away, she could feel his breath on her neck and he didn't move as Zelda slid his body beside her. She pulled the blanket over them even though it was half wet from the rain. She dreaded the morning to come though she knew she would sleep soundly tonight.

Sorry this was a short chapter. I couldn't combine it with the next because I was afraid it would then be too long.


	11. Honeysuckle in the Morning

The morning sun poured through Link's open window. The birds could be heard outside and the faint smell of wet ground crept into the room. Zelda yawned and sat up in bed. She leaned over Link who was slowly waking up to look outside. Ordon looked beautiful in the morning light. Mist still clung to the trees and little drops could be heard splattering to the ground from the leaves. Zelda turned around and reached for the sating robe that she had given to Link six months ago. She noticed it smelled like him now, it didn't smell like her. She liked that fact that it was covered in his scent. Once Zelda had it tied around her she leaned down and kissed Link's cheek. He didn't move immediately but Zelda knew he was at least partly awake.

"She got up and walked across the small room to the little balcony that jutted out from Link's room. She walked out on it to get a better view of Ordon in the morning. She could hear the goats in the distance and the rhythmic turn of the water wheel. It was so quiet, and she loved it. As she watched the natural world around her she caught sight of Rusl walking up the isolated path toward Link's house. Her first instinct was to panic and completely freak out…but wait…Rusl knew. Rusl knew she was apening the night with Link and not Sera because he was going to keep it hushed that Zelda had even stayed in Ordon throughout the night. Zelda relaxed remembering that all secrets were safe with Rusl. He had come to deliver milk to Link's door.

Rusl caught sight of Zelda on Link's balcony. He would never admit to Link…or Uli for that matter… how amazingly beautiful she looked. If anything, he should tell Link to never let a man see Zelda's legs the way the he was looking at them now. Zelda waved to him and smiled not saying a word. Rusl waved back at her but he could feel his face turning pink. He hadn't been nervous around Zelda until now. Zelda gave him the 'keep your lips sealed' hand motion. Rusl he nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders holding his hands out. Zelda laid her head over on her hands, indicating that Link was still asleep.

Even Rusl, honest, kind hearted, loyal and loving, dedicated husband and father was most likely mentally undressing Zelda right now. He looked at her and put one thumb up and the other thumb down. Zelda smiled and took a step closer to the railing. She held one thumb up and then unexpectedly snuck another thumb up…indicating two thumbs up. She raised her eyebrows at him but she didn't know if he could see her or not. Rusl had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He waved goodbye to her and headed back down the path. Zelda smiled as she watched him disappear back into town to his home. She thought that maybe she should go downstairs and bring that milk in but she knew if she went down the steps it would certainly wake Link. This was a decision that she didn't have to think about because she felt warm hands on her shoulders. Zelda turned around and put her arms around Link who still looked I somewhat of a daze.

"Good morning." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Good morning." She answered him brushing her fingers through his hair. "It's a nice morning." Link looked over her shoulder just to be sure.

"It is isn't it? I'm going to fix you breakfast…but I need to go get some milk first." Link said kissing her neck.

"You don't need to get any. Rusl brought some this morning and left it on your doorstep." Zelda told him.

"Really? He brought milk by? Did you see him?" Link asked her dropping his hands around her hips.

"Yeah, I came out here a little while ago and soon here comes Rusl bearing milk." Zelda explained.

"Hmmm….he saw you dressed like this…well he's probably way too horny now." This was obviously Link's solution to any attention Zelda got from any other man.

"Link…it's Rusl. He was probably awoken to the sound of a screaming two year old." Zleda said laughing at him. "I think you're probably wrong. Because now he's going to go back home to a screaming two year old."

"Zelda…he's a guy…and he's going to have the same reaction I did when I first laid eyes on you in this." Link told her.

"You said, that's pretty, I like it." Zelda said.

"Exactly! And that is code for….my god she looks so hot and so undeniably gorgeous how am I ever going conceal this problem in my pants!? Yeah, it's code for that." Link said poking her shoulder. Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"I'm supposed to get all that from….that's pretty I like it?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, its first grade Zelda, come on." Link said sarcastically as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her. "Come on, I'll fix you breakfast, anything you want but it has to include that milk downstairs." Link took her by the hand and lead her back inside.

"Now is that code for something else? Because if it is I need to know right now." Zelda tried to hold back her laughter as she asked him this.

"No, that actually means I'm going to fix you breakfast." Link said leading her down the stairs. Zelda how he had managed to get at least half dressed this morning without her even hearing him. According to Link, a white t-shirt went underneath _everything _and you're boxers always, _always_ had to be 100% cotton. This is what he wore this morning and every other morning for that matter. If he were to give anyone fashion advice that would probably be the only thing he would tell them.

"Alright, got the milk, now what would you like?" Link asked her pulling the lid off the milk and sniffing it.

"Did you just sniff that milk?" Zelda asked him.

"I did, you never know with milk. I bet the chef doesn't sniff the milk." Link told her.

"I doubt he does, okay I want…French toast." Zelda said.

"I can do that." Link reassured her.

"You want me to mix the batter?" Zelda asked of him.

"Yes. I'll get the stuff out and you mix away. Make about 2 cups." Link said giving her the eggs, the milk and the dry mix. "Look what I have to put on it." Link said showing Zelda a jar of raspberry syrup.

"Ooooh wow…I can't wait to try that." Zelda said as she cracked the eggs for the batter.

"I'm going to fry this bacon too. That will be just perfect." Link said separating it on the counter. It had been forever since they had been able to do something like this.

"I thought of something this morning, do you want me to just take Drako back so you don't have to make the trip?" Zelda asked him.

"No, no, no, nooooo. Nooooo. I want to take you home today." Link insisted as he dropped bacon into a now hot skillet. Zelda laughed.

"Okay, so obviously that was a terrible idea."

"Yes, that's the worst idea you've ever had." Link said taking the batter from Zelda. She watched him dip the bread in the batter she had just mixed.

"Did you ever think this would happen? You making breakfast and me waking up in Ordon with you?" Link threw the first piece of bread in the skillet and turned and looked at Zelda longingly.

"I never thought you would happen Zelda, let alone last night and this moment right now. It was you or no one…and I was prepared to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Yeah…I never thought daddy was going to come around. I really thought that…we'd never have our wedding…and here it is…twelve months away." Zelda said smiling.

"You know, your father would change his mind if he knew what I was doing to you." Link said turning the toast over. Zelda laughed.

"Yes…yes he probably would."

"No, there's no probably…he would completely change his mind." Link told her pulling out the first batch of toast. He placed another slice in the skillet and poked the bacon around in the other skillet. "Will you get the butter out for this toast? It's over there." Link asked of her pointing across the stove.

"Yeah okay." Zelda said getting up from the table.

"Why do you think your father was just like…take two weeks off. That's so not like him. Your dad loves to never have a vacation." Link wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to question it. He was very willing to let us leave for two weeks. That means Impa is going to have to pick up the slack for me." Zelda said.

"She secretly wants to, Zelda. If it means she gets to something for you she is really not going to care." Link said taking some more finished toast from the skillet. "So are you going to make arrangements this week for our trip?"

"I will yes." Zelda said setting the table.

"I would be glad to, it's just that you seem to have better access to that information." Link said taking the plates from Zelda.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I don't care to make arrangements." Link had filled both their plates with what was looking like a most lovely breakfast. Link had remembered the orange juice which would complete this breakfast. Zelda smiled at him.

"You know…we won't get to do this much after we're married….stupid chef…making….stuff." Zelda said bitterly. Link laughed at her.

"The chef is an excellent cook! And one of these days you two are going to be fighting and one of you is going to get fired." Link said.

"And you'll see that chef take his spatula and be out the door…then it will be chef Zelda." Zelda said tasting this succulent raspberry French toast.

"He and his soux chefs are making our dinner for the wedding you better be nice to him or he'll burn everything intentionally." Link warned her. Zelda smiled at him.

"I won't fight with him too much…but still I'll miss this. Of course, he never comes into the kitchen on the weekends." Zelda explained.

It was a perfect morning, a perfect conclusion to a perfect festival weekend. Soon Link would have to take Zelda back home. However, time was slipping away closer and closer to the big day. They would both anticipate the wedding as the months blended in to one another. Link watched Zelda, sitting there in her beautiful satin robe wishing he could just keep her here in Ordon; at least until he returned to the palace the next day. It was funny, this had all started with blue satin…and that's how it would end. Once Link packed up everything in his house to permanently move into the grand palace of Hyrule her robe would end up exactly where he had first dropped it from her shoulders…


End file.
